warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Gentlesea
'Gentlesea '''is a calm, small, completely dark blue she-cat with a thin, sleek body, fish-tail, fins, gills, and dark blue-geen eyes. Since she is an AquaClan cat, she has no hind legs. She is a queen, expecting a rogue's, Arrow, who recently died, kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. History Gentlesea is born to Calmwaves and Dawningsight, two cast-outs of DuskClan. They raised her to be a strong, brave warrior, until tragedy struck. Calmwaves was attacked by Flamestar for still being on DuskClan territory. Dawningsight, horrified, tried to hide her kits from the ginger tom, but only Gentlesea had safely hid. Dawningsight and her other kits all were killed. Dawningsight, however, was barely alive and said one last word to Gentlesea: Run. Gentlesea obeyed, running far away from DuskClan border. It was dark and rainy, but she kept running, leaving a laughing Flamestar and her deceased family behind. Gentlesea eventually found a young mother and her kit. Her name was Spade, and her kits were Throw, Bat, and Arrow, but Throw and Bat had died. Spade was corrupted with grief, but when she saw the saddened Gentlesea, she took her in. Eventually, Flamestar found out about Spade raising an outcast's kit and hunted her down. Spade scented him coming from a mile away, for she had an unusual power. Spade his Gentlesea and Arrow in a bird nest in a hollow tree high in the air. She killed the birds inside and let them sleep there. Flamestar arrived just as she grabbed a mouse on the ground. He killed Spade. Gentlesea felt as if she had lost two mothers. As she grew older, Gentlesea found love in Arrow. The two mated and she was expecting his kits, but then Arrow was captured by mean twolegs and beaten to death. Again, she felt horrified. Little did she know, StarClan was watching over her. When she reached a lake, unknown to her as the Great Cliff Lake, not too far from DawnClan territory, she attempted to kill herself by drowning in the lake. She slowly drifted downwards, but then saw a cat with fins! She blacked out, and found herself in a starry area. "Where am I? Am I dead?" She cried out. A different cat with fins and a long fish-tail came to her, floating to her in a swimming-like pattern. He nodded and told her that she is okay. She then asked where her family was, and they all appeared to her. Finally, they all took turns touching noses to her, and the fish-tom meowed: "You now have the gift of fins and fish-tail. You will live in this lake forever as an AquaClan cat." Then, it faded, and she found herself breathing underwater! The fish-tom was right! She had fins, a fish-tail, and gills! Eventually, she found AquaClan and became a queen, still expecting Arrow's kits. Quotes ﻿'Gentlesea: '''Arrow! I thought you were- '''Arrow: '''Dead? I am. I will never see you again, but you are destined to be a leader of AquaClan, and train them to use their fins on land. DuskClan will pay one day for the terror he gave us. '''Gentlesea: '''I-I can't be... Category:She-cat Category:Cats of Auqa Clan Category:4pinkbear's Roleplay Cats Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Loner Category:Rogue Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Living Character Category:She-cats